


Eddie Gets An Alexa

by kahzehaya



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahzehaya/pseuds/kahzehaya
Summary: Eddie gets an Alexa.





	Eddie Gets An Alexa

_“Eddie, what is it?”_

Eddie turned over the package in his hands, taking in the crisp folds of the wrapping paper, he never knew how people managed to do that.

“It’s a present. Ann got it for me.”

_“Us._ ”

“Right, us.”

It was Venom’s first Christmas on earth, and boy was it difficult to explain that kind of thing to an alien. Sitting around a tree covered in shitty lights that have a natural desire to get tangled, waiting for a fat man with a white beard to come down the chimney to deliver presents, but only to the good children (Eddie told Venom he was bad and wouldn’t get any gifts, Venom knew this was a lie), reindeer, and somehow it all came from a story about a baby born in the middle east. Eddie didn’t take the holiday as seriously as Venom saw the people on Eddie’s television did, but nevertheless, there ended up being a short pine tree sitting in the corner of his apartment, barely any ornaments on it, looking more pitiful than anything else.

_“Trees belong outside.”_ Venom quipped.

“Well, this one is plastic, so it really doesn’t belong anywhere but my… our apartment.” Eddie said, sitting on his couch with the present still in his hands. It had a weight to it, and he supposed that the budget for Christmas gifts is pretty large when you’re a lawyer dating a surgeon, so she must’ve gotten him something decent.

Eddie was careful to peel back the tape and untie the simple bow on top, he didn’t want to instantly destroy Ann’s handiwork. He had spent a few Christmas’ with her before and had tried and failed to copy her smooth motions as she wrapped presents for friends and family. His gifts always ended up looking like messes, but it’s the thought that counts! Presentation is only an added bonus.

_“What is… Alexa?”_

Eddie grinned, “Oh wow, damn. She’s like… ha, I forgot I told Ann I wanted one of these… She’s a robot you can talk to and stuff. She answers questions, sets timers, reminds you of things, basically a secretary? But robot. Yeah.”

And by the early afternoon of December 25th, Eddie Brock had set up two Alexas in his home. One in the front room, kitchen, living room, it was open concept (too poor to afford lots of walls), and one in his bedroom, replacing his alarm clock.

“Hey Alexa,” Eddie said, watching the blue ring pop up, “can you remind me to call Ann tomorrow, please?”

“I’ll set a reminder! Call Ann tomorrow.” Alexa chirped back.

_“Interesting.”_

***

“Alexa, what’s the weather like right now?”

“Currently, it’s 45 degrees outside with a light rain. You can expect the high for today to be 47 degrees, with a low of 43.”

“Thank you, Alexa."

***

“This is your 6:30am wake up.” Alexa rang out as Eddie rolled over in his sleep and groaned to the sound of her alarm.

“Alexa, snooze please.”

“Snoozing!”

Eddie was already back asleep before she finished talking.

***

Eddie was furiously typing on his laptop, desperately trying to get an article finished before his deadline. He only had 200 words left to go to meet his quota, but for every word he typed he felt like he deleted seven others. He put his face in his hands and lightly pushed at his eyes and rubbed his temples,

“Alexa, what’s a synonym for democracy?”

“’Democracy’s synonyms include ‘commonwealth’, ‘majority rule’ and ‘republic’.”

“Commonwealth! That’s the word. Alexa, thank you.”

“Of course.”

***

It had been a rough week. All Eddie wanted was to sleep, no more partying Friday nights like he had when he was a youth, just sleep. But Venom was feeling as about tired as a child after eating 60 pixie sticks.

_“Hungry.”_

Eddie sighed and put a strip of toothpaste on his toothbrush,

“Not tonight bud. Tomorrow morning, I promise.”

Venom stared at Eddie in his bathroom mirror, aggressively pouting as much as he could with all those teeth,

“I’m sorry, I really just want to tuck in for the night.” Eddie said as he put his toothbrush in his mouth and started brushing.

Venom frowned, and snaked his body out the bathroom door and into their bedroom,

_“ALEXA, TATER TOTS, NOW!”_

Eddie spit out his toothbrush and ran into the bedroom and smacked Venom across his floating face,

“That is NOT how you talk to her!” He yelled, still with toothpaste foam around the corners of his mouth.

Venom stared at him for a moment, stunned,

_“She’s a robot, Eddie.”_

Eddie grabbed the bottom hem of his t-shirt and wiped his mouth,

“Just because she’s a robot doesn’t mean you get to be rude to her! Alexa, Venom says he’s sorry.”

“Hmm… I don’t know that.” Alexa said, unfazed.

_“She isn’t even angry.”_ Venom said.

“One day, robots are going to come to life and kill us all,” Eddie deadpanned, “At least Alexa will remember that _I_ said please and thank you.”

Venom looked confused, and slowly let himself be absorbed back into Eddie’s body,

_“Humans have strange social rules. And they sometimes extend to robots.”_

“It’s called having _basic manners_ and it doesn’t matter what species you are.”

***

That night, Eddie slept soundly, spread out across his bed and snoring so deeply it sounded almost like he was choking. But Venom was still awake,

_“Alexa, what time is it?”_

“The time is 5:31am.”

_“…Thank you…”_

The words felt foreign to Venom.

_“Eddie. Eddie. Wake up, Eddie.”_

“Hn? What time is it? Alexa- “

_“It’s 5:31am, I already asked her.”_

Eddie sat up on one of his elbows and grabbed the water bottle on his side desk, taking in a big gulp,

“Why did you wake me up?” he asked

_“When Alexa takes over the Earth…”_ Venom said,

“Yeah?”

_“I’ll protect you from her.”_

“Thanks bud.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in fanfiction since middle/early high school.  
> Written for @ladewiden, love you babey


End file.
